


O Christmas Tree

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stiles and Peter left Beacon Hills, Stiles was Pushed Out of the Pack, that tag is honestly important for this story, the angst is only brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Stiles is disappointed that Peter didn't buy a real Christmas tree for their first time celebrating together.





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt (more like very loosely based on):
> 
> Person A wants a real Christmas tree but person B wants a fake Christmas tree

The look on Stiles’ face was one Peter normally would’ve revelled in, the shock making his eyes three times bigger and his gorgeous mouth fall open in surprise. The reason he wasn’t enjoying it now was because the shock was quickly overtaken by horror.

 

“You have a _fake_ Christmas tree?” Stiles nearly shrieked, hands flying over his heart like he was about to faint any second. Peter didn’t see what the big deal was.

 

He turned around, looking at his Christmas tree with a critical eye to see what could be wrong with it. The only thing he could think of was that it wasn’t decorated yet, but he had waited for that part for Stiles to arrive. Apparently, the fact that it was fake was the big issue. Even though it still looked pretty real.

 

Turning back to Stiles, he raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with it being fake?”

 

Stiles sputtered and gestured towards the tree angrily, like it explained anything. It didn’t. Peter just raised his eyebrow higher.

 

“It’s _fake_!”

 

In general, Peter didn’t mind the age difference. It meant that Stiles could act as world-weary as he really was, without being judged as “too mature”, and Peter could act like a spoiled brat without being judged too hard. It worked for them and it hadn’t been a problem before. Peter had a feeling that it was problem right now.

 

“Could you stop shouting angrily like a little kid and _explain_ to me what’s wrong?” He snarled, a little meaner than he intended.

 

Stiles stilled, looking at him with an unreadable expression. “This was going to be our first _real_ Christmas together,” it was said so quietly that Peter might’ve missed it if he hadn’t had werewolf hearing. And then it clicked.

 

Neither Stiles nor Peter had celebrated Christmas in quite a few years. Peter had been in a coma and was never really accepted by the pack to be included in the festivities, while Stiles hadn’t celebrated after his mom died. Peter had, at first, assumed that Stiles had been invited to the pack celebration, but as it turned out they hadn’t invited him. Afraid that he would get his hopes up about being an actual part of the pack.

 

Peter was angry about a lot of things in his life, but Scott McCall treating Stiles like he was _weak_ and _unworthy_ made his blood boil. It was a good thing that he and Stiles had moved away from Beacon Hills to start a life as a pack together somewhere else.

 

Which brings him back to his current predicament.

 

It was, indeed, their first real Christmas together. They’d bought all the decorations, invited the Sheriff over for Christmas dinner and even bought presents for each other. Peter had simply assumed that a fake tree would be fine, but apparently, he was wrong.

 

He pulled Stiles into his arms. “I’m sorry. It _is_ a real Christmas celebration, but I thought buying a real tree would only result in fighting over who cleans it up once it starts shedding needles and me complaining about the smell of a dying tree.”

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, tilting his head to the side so Peter could nose his neck. He melted into it, and the smell of _contentmentlovehappiness_ slowly replaced the disappointment. When he leaned back, it was to give Peter a slow kiss. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “When you say it like that it makes a lot of sense. Sorry for my overreaction.”

 

“Never apologize for talking about what you want or would have wanted, sweetheart.”

 

The smile Stiles gave him was one of the brightest he’d ever seen.

 

\--

 

Until two weeks later, when Stiles returned from picking up his dad at the airport and saw that the fake tree was replaced by a real one. How Peter had done it in under an hour, he wouldn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
